


things you said at 1am

by internetakeover (nymeriahale)



Series: prompt fills [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/internetakeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt: 'things you said at 1am'</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said at 1am

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](http://internetakeover.tumblr.com/post/138119814087/idk-if-youre-still-doing-the-prompt-thing-but-if)

Dan doesn’t even think about trailing Phil back to his hotel room after the end of Louise’s birthday party, finds himself there before he’s quite remembered that it’s not actually his room too. He’d blame the alcohol, but he’d done it the night before too, and jetlag is also a handy excuse right now. Phil doesn’t seem to have noticed, anyway, and Dan can’t be bothered to trek back down the corridor now.

‘It’s one am,’ Phil groans, catching sight of the bedside clock as he heads to the bathroom, presumably to take his contacts out.

‘Are you saying that’s late or early?’ Dan questions, following Phil to the bathroom to take out his earrings, shedding his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt as he goes. He can deal with it in the morning.

‘I feel like it’s early, but do you know what time it is in the UK?’ Phil asks.

‘No, no, don’t do that,’ Dan protests, but it’s too late.

‘5 am!’ Phil exclaims. ‘And do you know what time it is in Tokyo?’

‘No no no, actually shut up,’ Dan insists, putting a hand over Phil’s mouth before he can make Dan feel impossibly more tired. Phil licks his hand but Dan just raises his eyebrows, unimpressed. ‘I’ve had your tongue much worse places than that,’ he points out, relents when Phil starts trying to bite.

‘I’m going to bed,’ Dan says loudly, before Phil can start talking again. He turns his back, dropping his trousers as he walks and resisting the urge to flop straight onto the bed only through knowledge of how much harder it’ll be to actually get under the covers if he does so.

Dan’s so tired he’s almost asleep by the time Phil leaves the bathroom, but he definitely wakes up when Phil literally climbs over him to his side of the bed.

‘What the fuck?’ he demands, though it comes out in an ineffective slurred mumble.

‘Isn’t even your room,’ Phil points out, wiggling his way under the covers next to Dan.

‘What’s yours is mine,’ Dan says, and he’d wave it off physically if he thought his arm would actually listen.

‘Pretty sure you’re only meant to say that the other way round, and pretty sure it’s a marriage thing,’ Phil replies, and Dan doesn’t know where he’s finding the mental energy to argue right now.

‘We’re practically married,’ he scoffs, hoping it’ll shut Phil up.

‘Missing one very important part,’ Phil responds, somehow finding Dan’s hand to poke at his ring finger.

‘Better do something about it then, before I run off,’ Dan sighs, almost too sleepy to realise what he’s saying.

‘Why’s it my job?’ Phil asks, but there’s no heat in it. ‘I will,’ he says, after a pause. ‘When we can do something about it.’

‘Yeah,’ Dan agrees, thinking they - he, at least - should be more awake for this conversation. It’s the last thought he has before sleep finally does claim him, slipping under to the sensation of Phil’s fingers curling in his. 


End file.
